Paperwork Could Wait
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: Emily convinces Hotch to leave his paperwork until morning. Shameless H/P. Please R&R!


Paperwork was truly the biggest problem in his life sometimes. He sighed as he glanced out into the nearly deserted bullpen of the BAU. Most of his team had already headed home. He glanced at his watch longingly, he wished he could head home too.

The unmistakable sound of a chair being pushed out caught Hotch's attention as he glanced down into the bullpen. Derek stood up, grabbing his things, and passing by the only other person in the bullpen whose head was hung over her desk, her pen scribbling out onto the same boring scraps of paper that he should continue to work on.

"Later, Em." Derek smiled as he passed the brunette's desk. Emily barely looked up, using her left hand in a rather pathetic attempt at a wave. Morgan laughed at her, telling her that she should go home and that paperwork could wait.

"Goodnight, Derek." She said obviously teasing yet still managing to sounds firm with her words. Derek flashed his purely whites before heading towards the elevators. Hotch wondered what the Agent had planned for the night, but on the other hand, he really didn't want to know.

Emily flipped her hair over her shoulder, which didn't work as well as she'd planned, since she'd recently cut it and it was no longer long enough to toss behind her shoulder. It fell back into place and she let out a frustrated moan. Hotch knew he shouldn't be smiling at his subordinate's annoyance, but he was.

As if the woman could read minds, she glanced up at his office. He tried and failed to wipe the smile of his dimpled face but he was not quick enough. Emily frowned at him and he only grinned wider as she raised her favourite finger towards him.

It was now his turn to frown at her as she smiled like a school girl who had done absolutely nothing wrong. Despite their relationship, it was hardly respectful to flip off your unit chief. He briskly pushed his pile of papers towards the corner of his desk.

"Prentiss." His voice beckoned, and Emily quickly looked up from the paperwork that she had stopped working on and glanced up at her smirking unit chief standing in his office doorway.

"Yes, sir?" She answered, still not in a very good mood due to her not being home in bed at this hour. Hotch motioned her to come up to see him and she sighed, getting up and sauntering towards his office.

Hotch watched as the raven haired beauty's hips swayed beneath her pencil skirt. She wore one of those red shirts that she knew he loved, one that showed more than enough of her ample cleavage. He scowled thinking of how Morgan had been ogling her all day. He wondered if he could call him out on that, perhaps a mandatory sexual harassment seminar? Him and Garcia definitely needed to attend at least one, sheesh, he was surprised they hadn't before.

"You beckoned." Emily said, arms folded across her chest, a playful smile curling at her lips. Hotch smiled back, showing his rarely seen dimples. Well, rarely seen to the rest of the team anyway. The office, as usual was pretty dim, only a lamp lighting up Hotch's desk, just enough light for him to do his paperwork and just as little light to take a catnap when he became tired.

"Sit." He said, mentioning to the chair that sat in front of his desk. She gave him a look, placing her hands on his desk, leaning over to look him in the eye and giving him a rather wonderful view.

"Eyes up, Sir." Emily smirked as realized his glaze had travelled south. He glanced up into her big brown eyes, smiling, wondering what she wanted to say. "_Aaron._" She purred, knowing who much he loved when she used his given name. There last names were for the office, there given names were for home. "You haven't finished your paperwork, and I sincerely doubt that you will. As my hard working unit chief who never takes a break or leaves until he's done everything, I believe you deserve to go home just this once." Emily smiled, leaning in, their faces just inches apart. Hotch couldn't control himself as he leaned in quickly capturing her bottom lip between his, sucking lightly. She returned the kiss with equal force before pulling away. "You didn't give me an answer, Agent Hotchner." She told him, annoyance started to nip at the edges of her tone and she starred him down. He captured her red painted lips again and she pushed him away playfully.

"What do I get if I leave?" He asked, his voice just _dripping _with innuendo. She leaned in closer and whispered some rather husky words in his ear before trailing her mouth along his jaw planting a quick kiss on his lips before he abruptly stood up. Emily giggled, clapping her hands together in triumph. Hotch turned off his lamp, wrapping an arm around her waist as they left the office together, a rather thrilling night ahead if Emily kept up her word.


End file.
